


I got my eyes on you

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, coffee shop AU, happy dork lesbians, not as creepy as the title sounds i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia finally gets to meet the girl she's been noticing for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got my eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> [Hold On We're Going Home cover by Pia Mia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olJt8cZWlio)  
>  Do you know how fucking hard it was to title this?  
> It was very hard.  
> Also. Shy Ymir is a very important Ymir.

Historia could not believe her luck.

After months of seeing the dark-haired, freckled, tall girl around school and around town, she finally got to see her up-close.

And man, was she even more attractive.

Her hair looked soft and Historia wanted to take it out of that clip and run her hands through it, see how it looked styled differently. The freckles turned out to be _everywhere_ (as she wore a tank top, _everywhere_ was literal) and it was the most adorable and unlikely thing. This girl looked like she could beat the hell out of someone, but she had _freckles_. And she was tall, and from what she could see, it looked like she had muscle to her.

Historia was in love.

She ordered an iced chai latte, and Historia loved her even more.

Finally, she would get to know her name.

“Name?”

She looked at her with a smile, marker hovering over the cup.

“Well, um, I have a weird name, don’t worry about it, so I’m just gonna wait here, if that’s okay.”

“It’s fine. But, for curiosity’s sake, what is your name?”

“O-oh, it’s Ymir.”

Historia was head over heels.

“Alright, it’ll be done in a minute. And, for the record, you chose my favorite drink! I love chai.”

She didn’t realize Ymir watched her go, trying to calm her racing heart.

_Holy shit_.

Ymir felt like the heavens had smiled down at her.

The most beautiful girl in town. Worked in the coffee shop. And liked chai. And wanted to know her name. And was especially beautiful up close.

No, it wasn’t the heavens smiling at her, it was one of their angels.

Out of Ymir’s sight, before starting the drink, Historia wrote her number on the cup, putting a heart next to it, hoping for- for _something_.

When she came back, she handed it to Ymir with a smile, and got one in return.

“Have a good day, Ymir.”

“You too!”

Ymir left, sipping on her drink, and once she was gone, Historia sighed dreamily, leaning on the counter.

It wasn’t until she was out of the store that she noticed Historia’s number.

She almost dropped it, she got so excited.


End file.
